Lemonade
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Bella has a lemonade stand and Mike and Jake get a little competitive  Please R&R rated T for safety! Grapes the sequel is now posted!
1. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does I just used her characters there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

When Life Gives You Lemons

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up alone knowing Edward had gone hunting. It didn't bother me as much anymore since I knew it was only so he could be around me. He had been gone the past 2 days so he should be home today.

It was Sunday and I had no idea what to do. I got dressed, and had a shower before going downstairs to have breakfast. Much to my suprise Charlie was still here despite it being 12:00 in the afternoon.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Dad."

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well then do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Sure" I said.

"Well Billy sent me a bunch of lemons that the kids on the reservation picked and I have no idea what to do with them and there's far too many for just us."

"So what do you want me to do with them??"

"Well.." He admitted sheepishly "I was kinda thinking you should have a lemonade stand."

I thought about it. It was sunday and I didn't have anything else to do, plus I'd be able to keep myself occupied for a fair ammount of time. "Sure Dad." I said.

He sighed "That's great Bells. Alright then I'm off to work and you have fun...You do know how to make lemonade don't you?"

I laughed. "Yes Dad I know how to make lemonade."

He looked slightly mifffed that I thought it was so funny be his face relaxed and he smiled.

"Alrighty then, now be careful and don't do anything stupid."

I sighed "Yes Dad."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad."

I finished breakfast, and began making the lemonade. After making about 4 gallons I figured that I should start selling it before making more. I left the lemonade in the kitchen and went looking for a table and chairs. I found an old bistro table in the garage and after searching for chairs I eventually decided to use one of the many mis-matched kitchen chairs. After placing the table and chair outside on the driveway I grabbed a poster and some markers and sat down at the kitchen table. I did the best I could but I was never much of and artist and my attempts at lemons looked more like tennis balls than anything else. I decided the lemonade should be 10 cents a cup since we didn't have to pay for the lemons in the first place.

After I finished my sign I quickly snatched a roll of tape and went outside with my lemonade. I stuck the sign to the table and sat down. I was only waiting 5 minutes before Jacob pulled up in his Volkswagon Rabbit.

"Hi Jake!"

"Hi Bella!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly suprised, usually Jacob was busy in the garage on Sunday's.

He looked slightly embarresed. "Well Charlie called and said you were having a lemonade stand and I figured I'd be your first customer."

I laughed "Thanks Jake."

"So.." He said "How much?"

I pointed to the sign.

"Oh." He looked embaressed "Umm.. I'm not actually sure I have a dime do you have change for a quarter?"

"Oh Shoot! I knew I forgot something, do you think you could watch the stand for me Jake while I go get some?"

"Sure no problem."


	2. Jacob

Jacob's P.O.V

I watched Bella run off and sat down to wait. Just as I was begining to wonder where she went off too someone pulled up in a minivan. I was suprised when I saw Mike step out and he looked suprised to see me too.

"Hey Mike." I said unenthusiastically.

"Hi." He said nervously. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Ya she just went in to get something, why?"

"Oh, well, Charlie stopped by the store and said that Bella was having a lemonade stand sooo..."

Great I thought, some twit from her school trying to put the moves on her.

"Well I dunno when she'll be out but I can serve you the lemonade."

"Oh, uh, sure I guess."

I poured him a glass.

"That'll be 10 cents."

He handed me a dime and I gave him the lemonade. He looked akward like he wanted to stay but wasn't sure how, it made him look pretty funny.

I was getting thirsty again so i decided to buy another glass of lemonade but since Bella still hadn't brought out change I just grabbed a glass and figured I'd pay when she came back.

"Hey!" Mike said. "Why do you get free lemonade!?"

"I don't loser, Bella ran in to get change since I already bought one and when she comes back I'll just pay for this one too."

"You mean you've had 2 so far?"

"Ya?"

Mike gulped his lemonade down.

"I want another 2." He said.

"Okay..." I handed him the two and he gave me 20 cents in return he then gulped the two lemonades down and smirked.

"What?!" I said.

"I drank more lemonade than you!"

Omg he is seriously childish to think I'd fight about something like that... but then again I could'nt just let him think he's better thean me or have him buy more from Bella.

I grabbed another glass and chugged it down.

He grimaced and put another dime on the table before grabbing another glass and chugging it down.


	3. Mike

Bella's P.O.V

Geez you think it wouldn't be that hard to find change in Charlie's house, he's so messy you could find anything at anytime, anywhere, but when you actually needed to find something you can't. It drives me crazy! Alright I've checked everywhere else so I guess it time to put on the rubber glove and start digging through the couch.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of gloves out from under the sink I looked out the window and saw that Mike had just driven up. Oh well I thought Jake can take care of him.

I went into the living room and sighed. This is going to be gross. I lifted up one cusion at a time carefully digging through a mess of wrappers, crumbs, chips, and Lord knows what until finally I'd done the whole couch.

I was fairly happy with my finds. About 5 dollars in change and a hair clip I'd lost when I was 2. Now all I had to do was vacum up the mess on the floor. I put the change and the hair clip in a plastic bag on the counter and went to find the vacum.

Mike's P.O.V

Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick... We've already both had 25 glasses of lemonade and he's still going strong. What's this guy made out of?! I think I puke if i everr see another glass of lemonade again. But I can't stop I can't give up I have to show Bella that I'm better than this reservation kid.

He better stop soon though I'm almost out of money.

I put down 2 more dimes and finished off my 27th glass of lemonade before realizing that whatever his name was, was on the ground holding his stomach!

Yes! I thought Victory is mine! and then I barfed.

Bella's P.O.V

I came outside just in time to see Mike throw up and Jake fall to his knees on the ground.

I ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh you guys what happened?!?!!?"

Jacob gestured weakly to the pile of empty styrofoam cups.

I sighed. It figures something like this would happen Jake's always so competitive.

I quickly made up my mind on what to do. I'd have to leave Jake here to rest for a bit while I drive Mike home and then I'll come back and get Jake.

I lead Mike to his car and put him in the pasenger's seat. Then I helped Jake into the house and onto the newly cleaned couch.

I went back outside after handing Jake a bucket just in case, and climbed into Mike's car. I drove him back to his house and told Mrs. Newton what happened she laughed and lead Mike inside and then gave me a drive home.

Once I got back I put Jake in his Rabbit and drove him back to the reservation. After assuring Billy that I'd be fine walking home I set off arriving back 10 minutes later.

I gathered the money into the plastic bag with the change from the couch and slowly began taking down my stand. I put the poster away for future use and put the table back in the garage and the chairs back i n the kitchen. When I was done I figured I might as well use up the last of the lemons and make lemon merangie pie. Just after I stuck the pie in the oven and began working on dinner Charlie pulled up in the cruiser.

"Hi Bells."

"Hi Dad."

"So how'd the stand go today?"

"Pretty good actually I got rid of almost all the lemons and I cleaned the couch."

Charlie looked confused. "How'd you end up cleaning the couch?" he asked

"Well" I confessed. "I needed some change so I hunted for it in the couch and ended up cleaning it."

"Well that's good I guess." Charlie said.

"Yep and I made pie with the left over lemons."

"Really? What kind?"

"Merangie."

"Yum that's my favorite... So... how many customer's did you get?"

"Just 2."

"What!!!??? You got rid of over 20 lemons worth of lemonade on 2 customers??!!"

"Yep."

"Who?!"

"Jake and Mike had a little competion thing while I looked for change and they ended up drinking it all."

"Huh, no kidding?"

"Yep."

"Well Bells that's good maybe they can come over tommorow too."

"And why would that be?"

"Oh well Billy sent up some grapes so I was thinking..."

The End

This is just a little one shot I did cause I was bored sorry if people are O.O.C and if it isn't that good of a fic. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! P.s If I get over 30 reviews I'll do a sequel:)


End file.
